1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various systems and services are now being offered to allow two or more users to participate in an online, collaborative meeting, in which the users may share and collectively review or edit applications, files, documents, and images. Video may be available or supported for these meetings. One such service is provided by WebEx Communications, Inc., of San Jose, Calif. For example, the online meetings may be initiated through a website, and attendees may be invited to join via electronic mail (email). After joining such an online meeting using a web browser on their personal computers (PCs), the attendees may dial into a conference call for reliable audio.